Can You Keep a Secret?
Can You Keep a Secret? 'is the second episode of Edgewater Falls. Overview Three days after visiting the mansion, the Howards come back from Brooklyn, only to find out the four friends broke in. Ella's dad yells at Ashton for going into his daughter's room, but things start to turn when Ashton finds something out about Ella's death that relates to her father. Episode Summary The episode starts off with the letters "THREE DAYS LATER" on the screen. They vanish, and it shows the Howards coming back from Brooklyn. Ella's mother sets the bags perfectly on a couch, while her father walks up the stairs carrying some pamphlets. When he does, he notices something wrong in Ella's room. He walks into the room, only to notice that someone must've been in the room while the family was in Brooklyn. He realizes that the only other person that was actually allowed in Ella's room was Ashton, her boyfriend. Ella's father walks out of her room angrily, and storms out of the house. He drives to Ashton house, frustrated at Ashton for breaking into his dead daughter's room. After the opening theme, Ella's father knocks on Ashton's door, and Ashton walks out, wondering why he's at his house. Ella's father starts yelling at Ashton for breaking into Ella's room. Ashton is hurt, and argues with her dad that it wasn't his idea to go to your house, but Andi's. Ella's father gets even more mad, seeing as that not only Ashton broke into his home, but 4 other people did. Ella's father storms off, saying that Ashton "should just let things go". Ashton looks down, and walks back into his home. He walks to his room, and takes a nap to forget what just happened between Ella's father and him. He has a dream, which is shown after he falls asleep in black & white. The dream shows a scene where Ashton is eavesdropping on Ella's father, which is helping out at the party in the kitchen. Ashton overhears Ella's father talking about ingredients in the punch, and sees the hosts putting different things in the punch. The scene changes to when Ella dies in front of Ashton, and Ashton wakes up. Ashton shakes his head, and wonders why he never remembered that. Ashton shakes his head, trying not to think it's true. He grabs his phone and calls Joe, which is currently at the Blood Drive at school. Joe asks why Ashton isn't at school, and Ashton replies "not to worry about that," and "to come to his house immediately". Joe exclaims that he's at the Blood Drive, and says that Ashton has to wait until 3:00 to see him. Joe hangs up, and Ashton rolls his eyes. He lays on his bed, and falls asleep once again. The episode switches to Joe at the Blood Drive, which is staring at the bowl of cookies sitting on a table next to the entrance. Joe walks up to the nurse, which is getting a neadle ready for taking blood. The nurse takes Joe's blood, and Joe asks her what the cookies are for. The nurse explains that the cookies are for every time someone gives blood. Joe smiles, and goes to a different nurse for cookies. He repeats the process a couple more times, until he starts feeling dizzy. A nurse helps Joe out of the building, and Joe, because of his dizziness, starts acting weird. He tells the nurse that she's "dirty", and the nurse just keeps walking him out. Joe remembers that he has to go to Ashton's house, and goes into his car. He drives to Ashton's house after he gains focus, and the episode ends there. Memorable Quotes Cast Trivia *Andi, Marilyn. & Madison aren't in the episode. *Joe gets to show off his comedic side in this episode. *Ella's family makes their first appearance in this episode. *Ella's father might have been the cause of Ella's death, according to Ashton's dream. Transcript To see the transcript for this episode, click [[Can You Keep a Secret?/Transcript|'here]]. Gallery To see the gallery for this episode, click [[Can You Keep a Secret?/Gallery|'here']]. Category:Season One Category:Season One Episodes